Híper intuición de madre
by Hessefan
Summary: Es un saber universal que las madres existen para hundirnos en la ignominia más absoluta con sus saberes siempre atinados. Pareciera que ellas están metidas todo el tiempo en nuestros asuntos, aunque no sea así verdaderamente. * BL * Viñeta&One Shot.
1. Viñeta

****Disclaimer**:** Katekyô Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, todo es de Akira Amano.

**Beta**: Bela-Kikinu-chan_._

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt<strong>:_ Culo. Porque las madres siempre le cuidan el culo a sus hijos._

**Aclaraciones**:_ Para Fandom Insano. "Yankee" es como le dicen los japoneses a los gamberros o punky's de escuela (inadaptados sociales, por decirlo en otras palabras)._

* * *

><p>Es un saber universal que las madres existen para hundirnos en la ignominia más absoluta con sus saberes siempre atinados. Pareciera que ellas están metidas todo el tiempo en nuestros asuntos, aunque no sea así verdaderamente.<p>

Bueno, cierto es que hay "padres" y "padres". Es decir, Gokudera a veces envidiaba la familia de Tsuna, —salvo en momentos como ese— especialmente porque le hubiera gustado tener una madre tan atenta y suponía que si su madre no hubiera muerto, sin dudas sería así, muy parecida a la señora Sawada (pero al estilo Gokudera, por supuesto).

Nana estaba haciendo los quehaceres de la casa, observando de reojo las actividades de los más pequeños con ese ojo crítico que todo lo ve —cual Sauron— y que las madres suelen tener. I-Pin le ayudaba a colgar la ropa, si es que correr detrás de Lambo con los broches en la mano para arrojárselos se le podía decir "ayudar".

Nana la dejó ir tras el chico, porque no dudaba que esa relación era única y especial, y con sinceridad sin la ayuda particular de los más pequeños se las arreglaba bastante mejor sola.

—_Má_ —Tsuna se sentó en el escalón más alto, llamando su atención—Hoy Gokudera también va a venir a ayudarme con la tarea. —Nana sonrió, no pasaba un día sin que su hijo mencionase al _yankee_ más temido de la escuela. A ella le agradaba Gokudera pese a su aspecto, porque una madre siempre sabe cuándo su hijo tiene buena o mala junta—. Si terminamos tarde le diré de nuevo que se quede a dormir —pensaba que era mejor eso antes que dejarlo haciendo guardia las veinticuatro horas fuera de su casa.

Cuando supo que Gokudera tenía esa extraña afición, no pudo dormir nunca más en paz; su consciencia no se lo permitía, especialmente en las noches de tormenta.

"¿Estará bien? ¿Se estará mojando? Mejor salgo a ver si le puedo alcanzar un paraguas o una taza de té". Lo más sano, concluyó Tsuna en poco tiempo, era hacerle quedar a dormir adentro. Claro que Hayato se rehusaría con tal de no molestar a su querido décimo y es por eso que, conociéndolo tanto, Tsuna ideaba excusas pobres para que Gokudera no pudiese declinar la oferta.

Casi siempre era la misma y casi siempre era creíble. A Tsuna le iba mal en la escuela siendo o no el futuro jefe de una familia mafiosa y Gokudera era bueno en las materias siendo Godukera mismo. Así que cada día ocurría lo mismo: Hayato se quedaba después de clases a explicarle los temas del día y, como se hacía de noche, cenaba en casa de Décimo para después recibir la cordial invitación.

—Claro —sonrió Nana, por todo eso ella también sabía que, como solía suceder a diario, Gokudera se quedaría a dormir—. Sólo no olviden guardar el tatami en su lugar cuando se levanten.

Nana extendió la sábana al mismo tiempo que escuchó el sonido del timbre. Su híper intuición de madre le decía que se trataba del susodicho.

—Tsuna —lo llamó antes de que se pusiera de pie—Levanta tu ropa interior, hijo, no querrás que la vea —le apremió señalando una larga hilera de donde pendían bóxers de todos los colores y formas.

—No te preocupes por eso, es Gokudera —negó, sonriendo abiertamente—; él ya conoce todos mis calzones.

Nana, de espaldas, sintió una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió la columna vertebral dándole escalofríos. A veces Tsuna era estúpidamente inocente, como en esa ocasión. Porque para colmo —en vez de explicarle mejor a qué iba su descolocada acotación— se encargó de arruinar la imagen mental de hijo bueno que tenía su madre al agregar un desconcertante:

—No sólo él, creo que media escuela debe conocer _toda_ mi ropa interior —un aura apesadumbrada se apoderó de Tsuna. Y es que en su modo de "última voluntad" solía quedar como Dios lo trajo al mundo, por suerte Giannini y León habían sabido solucionar ese bochornoso inconveniente.

¡Haber empezado por ahí! ¡Tsuna-tonto! Es lógico que una madre —ajena al mundo de la mafia— interpretase aquello como lo que sinceramente sonaba.

—¡Décimo! —Saludó Hayato sin reconocer a la mujer tras el velo de la sábana—Su mano derecha está listo para hacerlo sudar —el ruido de la ropa siendo tendida llamó su atención—¡Ah, señora Sawada, buenas tardes!

—Buenas, Gokudera —sonrió nerviosamente.

—Bien, nosotros estaremos en la habitación… sudando copiosamente —concluyó Tsuna algo desganado y es que no era muy divertido eso de sentarse a resolver integrales.

—Esperen. —Como madre Nana no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, porque los niños no estaban cerca, y cuánto antes tuviera esa conversación sería mejor.

—¿Qué? —Tsuna frunció el ceño, "mamá" lucía muy rara. Con esa sonrisa nerviosa que anuncia el indefectible "tengamos una charla incómoda, hijo".

—Chicos —se aclaró la voz antes de continuar—, si ya están teniendo relaciones sexuales entre ustedes por favor usen condón —la sonrisa, entonces, fue más ancha. Inusitadamente natural—tengan presente que el ano posee miles de vasos sanguíneos y el contagio de…

—¡Mamá! —Tsuna casi muere súbitamente, se colocó en cuclillas buscando un jarrón donde esconderse y no salir nunca más.

Tendría que picarse los ojos, porque no podría ver a su guardián a la cara por lo que le quedaba de vida. A su lado Gokudera palideció tanto, pero tanto, que casi se hizo transparente. ¿Y quién faltaba para completar ese fatídico cuadro? Sí:

—La señora Sawada tiene razón, Hayato —Bianchi se recargó contra el marco de la puerta—, hoy en día las enfermedades venéreas atacan sin clemencia y ni siquiera el amor es capaz de contrarrestarlas.

Gokudera acabó de rodillas en el suelo muy descompuesto; por lo que le decía su hermana, —secundando las palabras de Nana— o porque estaba sin antifaz, pero el resultado fue el mismo de todos modos.

Tsuna escapó de esa embarazosa situación haciendo uso de su _verdadera_ última voluntad y arrastró a Gokudera de un brazo rumbo a su cuarto para alejarse lo más posible de los adultos.

—Se ve que tienen prisa —Reborn apareció de la nada con una de esas sonrisas que no auguraban nada bueno—. Así es la juventud hoy en día: atolondrada, además de apasionada.

Al menos a Nana le quedaba el consuelo de que no tendría que enfrentarse a ningún embarazo accidental.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Fin?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Basada en una historia real (?).<em>

"_Fin" entre signos de pregunta porque, a decir verdad, el fic es un poco más largo; sin embargo "indecisa" es mi segundo nombre. Si me animo (y me pongo un cuarto de pilas) corrijo lo que escribí en estos días, se lo paso a Bela y lo traigo como un segundo capítulo o extra._


	2. One Shot

_Dicen que segundas partes nunca son buenas… y tienen razón. XD LOL, siento que me voy a arrepentir mucho de haberlo continuado, pero a este paso si no me animo a publicar todo lo que tengo, no voy a subir nunca más otro fic para KHR! (La inseguridad me come viva a mí)  
><em>

_Mi beta se fue de vacaciones, así que va sin betear._

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaración<strong>: en Japón los chicos tienen clases los sábados; casi siempre talleres o deportes, pero deben asistir a la escuela. Horror.

* * *

><p>No se había dado cuenta, pero tenía la mano de Gokudera aprisionada contra la suya y ambas transpiraban copiosamente. Cuando pasó el marco de su puerta la cerró abruptamente recargándose contra ella y soltando, finalmente, a su guardián.<p>

Se quedaron en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo; ninguno de los dos parecía ser capaz de reaccionar, hasta que Tsuna decidió hacerse responsable porque, después de todo, había sido su propia madre la que los colocó en esa situación embarazosa.

—¡Lo siento, no sé por qué dijo eso, te juro que no lo sé! ¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡Debe ser porque dije lo de la ropa interior, pero…!

—Waou —exclamó Hayato sentándose en el suelo, le regaló una amplia sonrisa a su jefe que lo desencajó—¡Tu madre es genial, décimo!

—¿Qué le ves de genial? —guardó compostura para mirarlo entre ojos; de lucir extremadamente nervioso ahora lucía más desquiciado que antes. No le veía lo "genial" a que una madre se metiese así, de esa forma tan desconcertante. ¿Por qué sacar sus propias conclusiones? ¿No era mejor preguntárselo? Si lo hubiera hecho quizás, sólo quizás, Nana se hubiera enterado que su hijo era burro, pero bien hombre, pues le gustaba mucho una chica de su clase.

—Quiero decir… que no le molestó. La mayoría de las madres, con un único hijo varón se morirían de la vergüenza. No sé, te estaría mandando a un campo de concentración Nazi —¿por qué Nazi? Sólo Hayato lo sabía—con tal de hacerte… ya sabes, heterosexual, pero sin embargo —continuó con emoción—se toma algo así a bien. ¡Es genial!

_Y como debe ser,_ pensaría más de uno. Tsuna suspiró aliviado porque Gokudera no lucía enojado ni molesto por ese incómodo momento, al contrario, lucía sospechosamente feliz.

—Debe ser lindo tener una madre así —murmuró Gokudera para sí mismo—. Si a mi padre le llegase a decir… —negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrado, para después explotar en un arranque de cólera—No me importa lo que ese viejo piense.

—¡¿Cómo puede pensar así de mí? —Tsuna se agitó el pelo, nervioso, para después sentarse en el piso frente a su guardián.

La puerta fue golpeada y casi inmediatamente abierta; en una fuente Nana traía un sencillo refrigerio.

—Oh, chicos, ¿todavía no empezaron?

Recordaron de golpe toda la vergüenza vivida y esta volvió como el peso de cien martillos cayendo sobre ambos. La mujer, en cambio, lucía como si nada hubiera sucedido. Tan fresca ella.

—Les traje algo para que coman, porque estudiar siempre da hambre —dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa baja enfrente de Hayato y le regaló una escueta sonrisa. —Por cierto, Tsuna —se dirigió a su hijo—, te pediré que dejes la puerta abierta así puedo estar más atenta por si necesitan algo.

—¡Esa es la excusa más cutre de la historia! —chilló Tsuna—¡Y no soy una chica!

Nana no dio pie a replica alguna y se fue de la habitación a seguir con la preparación de la cena mientras los chicos intentaban concentrarse en los estudios. Algo técnicamente imposible con la cabeza puesta en mil asuntos que nada tenían que ver con integrales.

A la hora de comer, como siempre, Gokudera se excusó con un sencillo "Muchas gracias, pero ya comí y no tengo hambre", lo cual era completamente mentira, puesto que había estado sentado a un lado de Tsuna casi desde que salieron de clases. Y aunque hubiera tenido tiempo de comer algo en su casa antes de ir a la de su jefe, habían pasado muchas horas desde entonces.

Y, _como siempre_, el estómago lo traicionó con un vergonzoso ruido. Así que acabó sentado a la mesa para comer la deliciosa comida de Nana, soportando las miradas cómplices de Reborn y Bianchi, y las peleas de I-pin con la vaca estúpida. De cierta y retorcida forma eso le parecía perfecto; a fin de cuentas era lo más cercano a una familia que podía tener y disfrutar.

—_Mama_, hoy no vuelvo a casa, tengo cosas que hacer —avisó Reborn limpiándose la boca con una servilleta que dejó sobre la mesa para acercarse a Nana y besarle la mano—. _Mama_, cuida muy bien de los niños —le guiñó un ojo sospechosamente.

—¡Reborn! —Se molestó Tsuna, podía ser inocente, pero tenía un límite. De repente pareció reparar en el detalle—¿Adónde vas?

—Cosas de adultos.

—Y me dice eso un bebé —lo miró entre ojos, sabiendo que por mucho que insistiese si Reborn no quería decirle a donde iba, no le diría.

Bianchi se puso de pie para lavar los platos, mientras Lambo e I-pin le alcanzaban los trastos.

—Bueno, supongo que Gokudera-kun va a quedarse a dormir.

El mentado chico dudó al ver esa mirada asesina en una mujer tan suave y dulce como Nana. No era una mirada común en ella.

—Pues… —no supo qué decir.

—No —dijo Tsuna, metiéndose por el bien de la salud mental de él y de su amigo.

Algo dentro de Hayato se quebró con ese "no" dicho con tanto empeño y se desató en él una pequeña tormenta que fue la antesala del trueno que azotó la ciudad. Luego del ensordecedor ruido, una lluvia intensa le llevó a Tsuna a levantarse de la silla para ir a cerrar la ventana de su cuarto antes de que todo en el escritorio se mojase.

—Oh, empezó a llover muy fuerte —Nana miró hacia la ventana del comedor, no parecía tratarse de uno de esos simples chaparrones. —Serás mejor que te quedes, Gokudera-kun —se puso de pie para hacer un té digestivo antes de ir a ordenar el cuarto y acostar a los más chicos.

—Muy rico, señora. Gracias —con un semblante ensombrecido subió las escaleras para ir en busca de sus pertenencias, pero se obligó mentalmente a adoptar la postura digna de toda mano derecha.

Si a Tsuna le molestaba que se quedase, no se quedaría, y no tenía por qué hacer un berrinche infantil al respecto. Le gustaba estar con el décimo, usurparle la habitación tanto como lo hacía Reborn, pero si eso iba a molestarle a Tsuna… No, no haría nada que molestase a su jefe.

—Bien, décimo. Terminemos con estos tres ejercicios que nos quedan.

Pensó que con suerte la tormenta pasaría de largo, pero esta parecía estar sincronizada con su tormenta interior pues cada vez se ponía peor. Tsuna creyó que todo seguía como siempre, si bien sintió que había sido un poco frío al negarse de esa forma, daba por hecho que por la situación Gokudera se quedaría, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio juntando todas sus cosas para luego colocarse el morral al cuello.

—Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, décimo.

—Mañana es domingo.

—Oh, cierto. —Alzó los hombros—Nos vemos mañana en… la calle, décimo.

—¡Quiero decir! —No era eso lo que trataba de decir—¡No vas a irte con esta tormenta!

—No hay problema, que me moje un poco no me matará —sonrió abiertamente, contento de ver la preocupación de su jefe.

—¡Tsuna! ¡¿Puedes ayudarme aquí con los niños?

La voz de Nana atravesó el pasillo interrumpiéndolos. Tsuna frunció el ceño, era otra de las viejas tácticas de su madre cuando quería decirle algo a solas, porque nunca le pedía expresamente ayuda a la noche para acostar a los niños. A lo sumo mandaba a Lambo a bañarse con él, pero no más.

—Cielos —se quejó para dar la vuelta y acatar el pedido de su madre.

En el dintel de la puerta Nana había terminado de acostar a los más chicos y Bianchi ya no andaba cerca. Quizás se había ido con Reborn. No era algo que a Tsuna le quitase el sueño.

—Hijo, no me molesta que Gokudera se quede, pero ahora que Reborn no está ¿podrías dejar la puerta abierta? —Y otra vez esa sonrisa—Me voy a sentir más tranquila.

—¡Mamá! —agitó los brazos—Dios, mañana vamos a hablar bien del tema, pero no es como piensas…

Quiso explicarle, aunque sea apresuradamente y en una versión resumida, como era todo el asunto. Obviando la mafia y todo ese embrollo, pero explicándole que sí, Gokudera podía parecerle muy sobreprotector, pero no en ese sentido, y que sí, le había visto toda su colección de ropa interior, pero por motivos muy distintos al que pensaba. Sin embargo no pudo continuar, porque el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta y luego cerrada le llevó a dejar a su madre suspirando sola.

Pasó por la puerta de su habitación y ni rastros de Gokudera, rápidamente bajó de nuevo las escaleras yendo detrás de su guardián. Creyó que tendría que correr mucho, pero lo descubrió escondido bajo el alero de la casa vecina.

—¡Décimo, vas a mojarte! —Hayato salió de su escondite para sacarse la campera igualmente empapada y colocársela encima.

—¡Tú te estás mojando, ¿y qué haces aquí?

—Hago guardia —respondió con toda naturalidad—. No olvide que cientos de asesinos…

Tsuna no siguió escuchando, se quitó la campera y se la devolvió con cierta violencia. Lucía… ¿enojado? El guardián enarcó las cejas, ¿había hecho algo mal?

—Te estás mojando, será mejor que entres.

—Pero no quiero colocarte en una situación embarazosa con tu madre…

—¡Que entres!

No pudo acatar ese pedido de forma inmediata porque estaba demasiado sorprendido. Tsuna no era una persona que se enojase con extrema facilidad. Especialmente con él era más común que le tuviera —además de santa paciencia— miedo. Si bien Gokudera prefería pensar que más que _miedo_ era _respeto_ por la devoción que le dedicaba.

Así que por todo eso, el guardián se quedó petrificado en el sitio, preguntándose qué clase de falta grave había cometido para con su jefe. Necesitaba saberlo antes de suicidarse.

—¡Ah, Dios! ¡Qué día de mierda!

—¡Lo siento, décimo! —bajó la cabeza rindiéndole pleitesía, y no pudo arrojarse a clamar perdón a sus pies porque Tsuna adivinó sus intenciones y lo atajó justo a tiempo.

—¡El piso está mojado y soy Tsuna!

A Gokudera le dio un tic raro en el ojo, esa oración no tenía ningún sentido. Para Tsuna en cambio sí lo tenía. Volvió a sacudirse el pelo tironeando de él, tomó aire y logró tranquilizarse.

—Lo siento —murmuró, tan bajo que el ruido de la lluvia le llevó a repetirlo más fuerte—. Lo siento, Gokudera. Dije que _no_ porque me salió en ese momento, pero no es que no quiera que te quedes. No me molesta, a decir verdad… —chistó, dándose por vencido, aunque se lo dijera no tenía sentido y por eso mismo hizo verbal su sentir—: Diga lo que te diga no vas a cambiar. No me molesta que te quedes, pero sí me molesta que estés haciendo guardia las veinticuatro horas, así haya sol, llueva o nieve.

—Pero es que…

—Por eso mismo sé que no tiene sentido que te lo diga, porque no vas a cambiar —le interrumpió con firmeza, con una poco conocida en Tsuna-inútil—. Supongo que siempre seré décimo para ti, pero… me llamo Tsuna.

—Lo sé…

—Me gustaría que me llames así, sin embargo —sonrió enormemente en un cambio abismal de emociones—, si me costó un mundo y medio lograr que me tutearas, me costará otro mundo y medio lograr que me llames por mi nombre. —Giró para caminar hacia su casa—Pero eso hacen los amigos: se llaman por el nombre.

—Pero yo… no quiero ser tu… —Gokudera había empezado a hablar solo, sin darse cuenta casi de lo que estaba diciendo.

Tsuna interpretó muy bien esa oración y dio la vuelta para mirarlo sorprendido. Eso dolía, y mucho. ¿Qué Gokudera no lo consideraba un amigo? ¿Después de todo lo que habían atravesado juntos?

—Ya sé que quieres ser mi mano derecha, pero yo quiero un amigo —explicó otra vez con seriedad, para de inmediato toser por el esfuerzo que su garganta había hecho con el fin de hacerle entender algo muy sencillo y que ya no sabía cómo decir o ilustrar para que a Gokudera le quedase claro.

—Vayamos adentro. —No quería que el jefe se enfermase y esa tos no sonaba nada saludable. Ninguna tos suena saludable, pero Gokudera sentía que en Tsuna sonaba diez veces peor.

Al final había acabado por volver al punto de partida. Se sintió idiota por exponer al décimo a la tormenta sin ningún sentido ya que ahí estaba, en el cuarto de nuevo. Tsuna comenzó a desvestirse, quitándose primero la camiseta empapada y luego el pantalón.

Sus guardianes le habían visto tantas veces en ropa interior que ya no sentía pudor, pero para Gokudera no era igual.

—Quítate la ropa, puedo prestarte una camiseta para dormir, pero… supongo que algún pantalón de mi padre te irá bien. —Miró a Gokudera y como su ropa goteaba agua y las mejillas estaban rojas—. Mírate, estás rojo, ¡te estás enfermando!, quítate la ropa —insistió, para de inmediato caer en la cuenta—Bien, entiendo… ve al baño.

—¡No es que me moleste, décimo, si me pide que me desnude frente a usted yo lo hago!

Tsuna enrojeció de súbito y Gokudera lo acompañó en la vergüenza, porque eso sí que había sido una demostración de fidelidad hacia su jefe innecesariamente ambigua.

Al final, entre que tuvieron que ponerse a secar la ropa de Gokudera —o no tendría qué ponerse al otro día— escurrir el morral del guardián y tomar un té caliente, acabaron por irse a la cama demasiado tarde.

Con la tormenta la temperatura había bajado considerablemente y por estar en primavera ese cambio en el clima se hacía sentir. Tsuna no dijo nada, pero no quería ir a despertar otra vez a su madre en busca de una frazada, así que le cedió a Gokudera la suya. Este no era tonto, por lo que una discusión sobre quien la usaría dio comienzo.

—¡Ok, dormiré con usted, décimo!

Tsuna suspiró derrotado, en primer lugar porque después tenía el tupé de preguntarse por qué medio mundo creía que Gokudera guardaba sentimientos del tipo romántico hacia él, ¡cuando el guardián ni se molestaba en negar o al menos disimular lo contrario! Y segundo porque de dos pasos hacia adelante que lograba en esa extraña relación, hacían otros tres hacia atrás.

Ya comenzaba a decirle décimo de nuevo y a tratarlo de _usted_.

Sí, nada más quedaba resignarse con Gokudera.

—Está bien, Gokudera, tú ganas. Me quedo con la frazada e iré a despertar a mi madre para... —Pese a la penumbra en la que estaba envuelto el cuarto pudo notar como su guardián encogía las piernas ocultando el rostro entre las rodillas.

—¿Tanto le molesta?

—¿Qué cosa…? Digo, para qué dormir incómodos si con una frazada más podemos… —otra vez se quedó a medio decir—Mi mamá no va a enojarse porque le pida una frazada —sonrió nerviosamente, pero Gokudera se había acostado boca arriba sin decir nada. Por la luz de la luna pudo ver sus ojos abiertos.

Tsuna pareció congelarse en el sitio, porque se quedó de pie ante su propia puerta que había dejado abierta —tal como su madre le había pedido— sin saber qué hacer.

—No es que me moleste —acabó por decir al darse cuenta de que era eso sobre lo que Gokudera quería hablar—es sólo que… no quiero que te sientas incómodo con los comentarios de mi mamá, es todo.

—Lo sé —afirmó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para ver desde el suelo a su jefe—; sé lo que todos dicen en la escuela.

Tsuna abrió grande los ojos, Gokudera a veces era muy raro. ¿Y no le molestaba? Por supuesto que nadie tenía los cojones suficientes para decírselo en la cara, porque sabían que enojar a Gokudera era sinónimo de dolor y problemas.

—No me importa lo que la gente común piense —afirmó.

—No se les puede culpar, la mayoría no sabe de Reborn, la mafia… —intentó cooperar Tsuna, sentándose en el piso. Sentía que era algo de lo que debía hablar con Gokudera.

No le gustaban los comentarios que hacían a sus espaldas, no porque fueran de ese estilo sino porque no le gustaba que nadie hablase a espaldas de sus amigos. Saberlo y no decir nada era casi como estar ocultando y aceptando el pensar colectivo.

—Pero entiendo que a usted le moleste, décimo.

—No es que a mí me moleste —aclaró—, sólo que… mi mamá hoy dijo eso porque yo hice un comentario respecto a mi ropa interior…

—Me pone contento.

—¿Qué cosa?

Gokudera sonrió.

—Que tu mamá crea eso y lo tome tan natural, aunque no sea cierto. —Se sentó en el suelo quedando frente a Tsuna—No me importa lo que piense la gente —volvió a aclarar—, pero sí me importa lo que piense su familia, especialmente su madre —golpeó la palma de una mano con un puño—¡Porque si su madre me acepta de esa forma quiere decir que estoy más que capacitado para ser su mano derecha! ¡He recibido la bendición de nuevo! ¡Más feliz no puedo sentirme!

—Gokudera-kun —Tsuna se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, su guardián a veces era incorregible.

—El tema, décimo —se enserió de golpe—si a usted le molesta tanto, yo… puedo... —pensó en lo que iba a decir—usar máscaras para que la gente no me reconozca cuando lo sigo a todas partes.

—Eso no va a funcionar, Gokudera —no supo por qué pero la imagen mental y muy posible le causó inmensa gracia—. No me importa —terminó por decir, realmente seguro—, no importa lo que los demás piensen —su sonrisa fue más grande y aliviadora, porque Tsuna por fin entendía eso: que no le importaba los comentarios que su relación con Hayato despertaba en los demás, ya que le agradaba tener una relación así, tan extraña y cercana con alguien.

Era un vínculo que, Tsuna podía asegurar, duraría toda la vida. Saber que podía contar con Gokudera le llenaba de calma, porque si bien a veces seguía teniéndole algo similar al pavor, comprendía que la lealtad de Hayato tenía mucho más que ver con la mafia.

Aunque él todavía no lo viese como un amigo y en cambio sólo como un jefe, sabía por Reborn que Gokudera nunca había tenido amigos ni a nadie a quien confiarle su vida hasta entonces, claro que a Tsuna más le interesaba conversar esa amistad que tener un escudo humano.

—Al demonio —dijo Tsuna, dando fuerzas a sus palabras—, ven —tomó la frazada y volvió a su cama.

Gokudera tardó en reaccionar, hasta que lo hizo y a toda prisa se metió tras las mantas. Tsuna entonces pensó en que si eso no sería contraproducente para la relación, porque ya se lo imaginaba a su guardián durmiendo todas las noches a su lado con el único fin de preservar su vida. Lo creía a Gokudera tan capaz.

Intentó dormir, pero aunque la cama era lo necesariamente grande sentía el cuerpo caliente de Gokudera tras su espalda y no pudo pegar un ojo. No entendía por qué, hasta que llegó a la lúcida conclusión de que si seguía trayendo a su mente la discusión con su guardián nunca lograría conciliar el sueño.

—_Pero yo… no quiero ser tu…_

Miró hacia un costado, notando que Gokudera estaba en igualdad de condiciones: despierto, mirando el techo y aferrado a la sabana como si le tuviera terror a algo. Inmóvil en el sitio.

—¿Pasa algo, Gokudera?

El mentando se removió inquieto y sorprendido. Pensó que para esas alturas Tsuna ya estaba más que dormido. No había sido para nada una buena idea compartir la cama con su jefe.

—N-no… sólo es que no puedo dormir.

—Gokudera.

—¿Sí, décimo?

Un pesado silencio se interpuso entre ambos, y es que Tsuna no sabía cómo tocar el tema. Una parte de él sabía que ahondar en el asunto podía resultar muy embarazoso. Incluso más que las acotaciones de su madre.

—¿Somos amigos?

—C-claro —sonrió cerrando los ojos.

—¿Entonces por qué afuera me diste a entender que no?

—¿Eh? —Trajo a su memoria la conversación—Pues, porque en verdad… yo no quiero ser su amigo, pero si debe ser así, no me molesta.

Tsuna frunció la frente, corrió la sabana y lo miró enfurruñado. ¿Qué significaba eso? Estaba bien, aceptaba que Gokudera no había tenido amigos hasta que él apareció en su vida, era común suponer que por eso no sabía muy bien cómo relacionarse, pero admitirlo rayaba la estupidez humana. ¡Ni que su amistad fuera algún puto premio consuelo!

—¡O sea que si no te nombro mi mano derecha serías simplemente mi amigo! —Se sentía estúpidamente enojado. ¿Desde cuándo le había parecido tan imprescindible ser amigo o no de alguien tan gamberro como Gokudera? Por supuesto, después de haber estado incontables veces al borde de la muerte y verlo a su lado contra viento y marea. —Entonces, ¿sabes qué? ¡No quiero que seas mi mano derecha!

—¡Décimo! —Gokudera intentó incorporarse, esa parecía una discusión de críos y vaya que lo era. —Décimo, no me dé la espalda, no me deje así. ¡Yo le explico! —Parecía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso y es que eso era algo a lo que Hayato Gokudera no estaba preparado a afrontar: ¡un rechazo directo del décimo!

Pero Tsuna no giró, se mantuvo dándole la espalda y sintiéndose ridículamente ofendido. ¿Después de todo lo que habían atravesado, después de haberle escuchado decir que había vuelto de una muerte segura para ver los fuegos artificiales con él, luego de haberle escuchado decirle a Shitt.P que no lo seguía como jefe ignorando todas las cosas malas de su persona? ¿Era capaz de afirmar aquello sin ningún tipo de remordimiento? ¡Con razón Gokudera no tenía amigos!

Sentía ganas incluso hasta de llorar, porque él sí estimaba mucho a Gokudera, quizás demasiado, tal vez más que a cualquier otro amigo, o no, eso era egoísta de pensar, pero bueno, su mano derecha debía ser alguien así, ¿cierto? No estaba mal sentirse de esa forma.

Antes de intentar hacerle entender que prefería un amigo a una mano derecha por enésima vez, sintió los brazos de Gokudera aferrándose lentamente, como con duda, alrededor de su menudo cuerpo.

Primero fue un roce superficial, las manos sobre los brazos, pero ese toque no tardó en convertirse en un autentico abrazo. Tsuna no abrió la boca, lo dejó hacer porque sabía que a Gokudera demostrar sus emociones siempre, pero siempre, le costaba horrores.

Además no es tampoco que supiera cómo reaccionar ante esa muestra de afecto. Ni siquiera sabía _cómo_ tomarla.

Cuando Gokudera notó que el rechazo rotundo no llegaba, se relajó lo necesario para no terminar acalambrado. Poco a poco fue distendiéndose y, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había acercado tanto a la espalda de Tsuna que este podía sentir la leve respiración y el pecho agitado de su guardián, cuyo golpeteo rítmico del corazón era para esas alturas muy alarmante.

Eso era la gloria, estar tan cerca del décimo. Porque es lo que hacen las "manos derechas" ¿verdad? Era algo completamente normal.

Tsuna no se quejó, aunque se sentía raro. Comprendía que si daba la vuelta o le preguntaba a su guardián qué sucedía este iba a deshacer el abrazo, y ciertamente se sentía genial. Había olvidado lo que era uno porque desde hacía años que a Nana no le tenía permitido esos gestos que en un pasado no muy lejano solía tildar de infantiles.

Gokudera en cambio tuvo que hacer un curso exprés —exagerando, claro—, pero pese a su escasa, nula mejor dicho, experiencia en abrazos, entendía porque la gente caía rendida ante esas cursilerías. ¡Pero es que se sentía la mar de bien! Mucho mejor de lo que había osado fantasear; porque abrazar a Tsuna era como estar abrazando al cielo mismo.

Se relajó tanto que su cabeza quedó tras la nuca de su jefe. Le pareció prudente preguntarle si le molestaba, pero no quería que Tsuna le dijera que sí, por lo tanto se quedó con la duda. El décimo mismo le diría en el caso de que le molestase mucho.

Gokudera era un desastre para las relaciones humanas. Salvo que se tratase de un UMA, con sus pares nunca sabía cómo diablos relacionarse en aspectos muy concretos, así que para responder la última pregunta —o acusación— de Tsuna encontró que esa era la mejor manera de explicárselo y, de paso, no quedarse con la ganas de darle ese abrazo para cuando llegase el_ benditomaldito_ día en el que su jefe se cansase de su incapacidad para llamarlo por el nombre y le diese una patada.

Así amanecieron al otro día. Un inoportuno rayo de sol se coló por la ventana dando de lleno en el rostro del guardián, sentía la boca pastosa y el brazo dormido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la razón de ese dolor era la cabeza del décimo descansando sobre su pecho, el corazón le latió rabioso.

—Ya es de día, maldición —murmuró sopesando la circunstancia. No quería despertar a su jefe, pero tampoco era buena idea que los sorprendieran así.

—Ja. Ja. Ja —se escuchó decir, y Gokudera sabía lamentablemente a quién le pertenecía esa voz—Mamá me dijo que sólo los que se aman duermen así —Lambo arqueó reiteradamente las cejas en un gesto de autosuficiencia, con las manos en la cintura estaba a los pies de la cama viendo la situación que en su cabeza infantil llamaba "matrimonial".

—Vaca estúpida, más te vale qué…

—¡Mamá, Lambo tiene una pregunta!

Gokudera sabía que eso sólo podía significar problemas, intentó aferrar a Lambo de la cola de su traje sin moverse demasiado, pero no lo alcanzó. Ese leve movimiento fue suficiente para que Tsuna despertarse, casi al mismo tiempo que un haz de luz le encegueció.

—¡Reborn! ¡¿Por qué me sacas una foto?

Y de nuevo esa sonrisa tan macabra en el Arcobaleno.

—Veo que dejarlos solos dio más resultados que el esperado —saltó el marco de la ventana metiéndose dentro del cuarto—Por un momento pensé que debería hacerlo más seguido. Eres lento Tsuna… para algunas cosas, pero para otras…

—¡¿Qué quieres decir? ¡¿Y para qué me sacaste una foto? —Volvió a preguntar, temiendo la respuesta.

Reborn no sería capaz de extorsionarlo, ¿o sí? Siendo Reborn, la respuesta era más que evidente.

—¡Hayato! —La voz de Bianchi se sumó al calvario—¡¿Qué clase de imagen perturbadora le quieres crear a la vaca idiota?

Hayato cayó de la cama en ese preciso momento, viendo de refilón la figura de I-pin a los pies de Bianchi. No levantó la cabeza, porque no quería ver a su hermana a la cara.

—Oh, chicos… ya está el desayuno —avisó Nana que, como buena madre, fue corriendo a comprobar que todo _estuviera bien_.

—¡No, es que… hacía frío y por eso… y entonces Gokudera se quedó dormido! —Tsuna intentó explicar lo inexplicable; pero nadie parecía estar dispuesto a oír sus excusas.

Con todo lo ocurrido le resultaría imposible hacerle entender a su madre que con Gokudera sólo eran amigos. En pocos minutos, Nana llevó al cuarto el desayuno para los dos, suponiendo que quizás la parejita prefería estar sola y no con todo el _kindergarten_ de abajo ahora que encima Fûta había regresado. Tsuna dejó caer los hombros, derrotado como nunca. Un viejo sentimiento muy conocido para él.

Una vez afuera la tormenta parecía haber limpiado el cielo por completo. Charcos de agua reflejaban sus confundidos rostros.

—Al final ayer no se lo expliqué, décimo.

—¿Qué cosa? —De golpe lo recordó—Ah, sobre eso… lo siento Gokudera, no quiso decir eso. Claro que puedes ser mi mano derecha, sólo que…

—Lo sé —le interrumpió, volviendo a posar la mirada en el charco que le obsequiaba su patética imagen a cambio—, sé que quiere que sea su amigo, que no lo trate de usted y lo llame por su nombre. Y no es que no quiera ser su amigo, sólo que… me hice una promesa.

—¿Una promesa?

—Claro… que aceptaría su amistad siempre y cuando —alzó un hombro—lograse ser su mano derecha. Porque claro, la amistad del jefe no es poca cosa y nunca seré digno de su amistad si no puede confiar en mí de esa forma —se molestó consigo mismo porque se estaba trabando con las palabras—. Quiero decir: si no puedo ser su mano derecha no soy digno de ser siquiera su amigo, y si ese día llega…

—Gokudera —lo frenó, sonriendo de inmediato—, eres mi mano derecha. Ya… ahora podemos ser amigos.

—No sea condescendiente, décimo…

—Quiero que me llames por mi nombre entonces.

—Bueno, esa es otra promesa que me hice.

—A ver. ¿Cuál? —preguntó, a esas alturas fastidiado con el fanatismo de su guardián.

—Llamarlo por su nombre es algo muy… muy íntimo. Y me prometí no tomarme ese atrevimiento hasta tener la confianza suficiente con usted —tragó saliva, abochornado por esa confesión—. Y yo lo llamo por su nombre, sólo que usted no me escucha porque bueno, está dormido o desmayado.

—Ayer a la noche —murmuró Tsuna—, ayer a la noche me dijiste "Tsuna".

Arqueó las cejas, entonces no lo había soñado, en verdad Gokudera le había susurrado un Tsuna al oído mientras dormían. No pudo evitar que la nueva sonrisa naciera tan ancha. Gokudera era extraño, pero comenzaba a entender mucho mejor su proceder.

—Bien, entonces ya sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Ya sabía lo que debía hacer para quebrar esa barrera. Por supuesto que le tomó un par de años y compartir la cama varias noches más para llegar a ese punto.

La primera vez que escuchó un Tsuna surgir de entre los labios de Gokudera, fue cuando esos mismos labios rozaron los suyos.

Y, maldición, Reborn tuvo que pegarle mil veces más y él caer en la cuenta un millón de veces más para llegar al quid de la cuestión. Es que sabía que Gokudera jamás, pero jamás daría ese importante paso porque lo respetaba mucho y de una manera tan absurda que debía ser él quien cediera de los dos.

Costó horrores y tener que darle la razón a la sabiduría casi profética de "mami" muchos años después.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Muchísimas gracias por leer ^^ y <em>muchísimas gracias a Usagi y nataru por sus comentarios, como estaban en anónimo me quedé con las ganas de responderles :(<em>  
><em>

_15 de enero de 2012._

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.**  
><strong>_


End file.
